


The Horny Futa

by Kasumiii3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Futanari, Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumiii3/pseuds/Kasumiii3
Summary: Kasumi loves to have sex with Arisa. The problem is she enjoys it way to much. Arisa on the other hand also loves sex but, she is always embarrassed about talking how she truly feels.*Mini stories*
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Kudos: 16





	1. What A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi interrupts Arisa's cooking.

It was morning. Arisa was in the kitchen preparing some food for herself and Kasumi. She was humming her favorite song that she didn't notice Kasumi walking into the kitchen. Kasumi sneaked her way to hug Arisa from behind.

Arisa's POV:

"Kasumi!" I gasped as I turned around.

"Hehe, good morning Arisa." Kasumi greeted as she gave me a kiss on the head.

"Kasumi, do you mind helping me wash the dishes?" I asked Kasumi.

"Ehh but, Arisa.." Kasumi whines. She's as childish as ever. She ends up hugging my breasts to distract me. 

"What is it Kasumi?" I sigh blushing slightly.

"It's just that, I wanna do something fun today.." Kasumi replies. 

"W-Wait, Kasumi not n-now, i'm cooking." I stutter.

"Arisa.." Kasumi completely ignores me as I can feel her rod start to rub behind me.

"K-Kasumi!" I yell but, Kasumi doesn't stop. She only starts pressing against me rougher and faster. Kasumi holds me tighter and I can hear her soft moans in my ear.

"Arisaaa, it feels so good~" Kasumi moans more. She looks insanely hot at the moment, I didn't realize that I had turned off the stove, I was getting picked up when I was in a trance. I want to kiss her right now. I want to have that "fun" too, ugh what am I thinking...

Location: Bedroom

"Mmf~" I muffle. The room is filled with erotic noises. I ruffle Kasumi's hair with each long kiss we share. To be honest, I really love Kasumi. 

"Hah, Arisa I want more~" She pants.

"Then get more.." I get flustered as I say nonsense.

Kasumi kisses me hard all over. She moves down leaving small kisses until she reaches my folds. She inserts her tongue inside me, making me feel all sticky. 

"Kasumi!~" I gasp once more as I hold onto her head from all the pleasure. Might as well cancel work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. That Time of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi is experiencing a boner

Kasumi's POV:

"I feel hot..." I spoke out loud. I was home alone since Arisa hasn't come back from work. I really want to make her heart pound today. This whole time I've been distracting myself. It's so hard to control this boner I have. I'm gonna call Arisa. I want to hear her voice.

"Please pick up." I say.

"Hello?" Arisa responds.

"Arisa, nng~" I immediately get more turned on by hearing her voice. This might have been a bad idea.

"Kasumi, what are you doing calling me when i'm working? Also, did you say something else?" She questions my actions.

"Arisa, please come home.." I say, panting a bit.

"Are you sick? I'll come home just give me an hour, bye." Arisa hangs up the call. 

"Wahhhh! An hour!? I whine. I can't keep calm, I need Arisa, right now. Maybe watching stuff on my phone will help. Instead of doing that, I searched up different sex positions. My shaft rose up as I saw something that made me feel good. What if Arisa did that to me, my lewd thoughts started popping up in my head. I realized I was touching my shaft more than usual. 

"Arisa, more~" I spoke as I messed with myself. Maybe a little won't hurt. By the time I finished my little session, 30 minutes had passed. I'm all sticky, I need to wash up. 

Location: In The Shower

How am I supposed to concentrate like this. Arisa is gonna come home soon. I can't let her see me like this even if I want her. These time of days are the worst. I can't stop right now. I jag off some more, imagining if Arisa was here with me. After a while, I finish my shower and head back to the bedroom. 

"Ah, I should just sleep.." I tire myself out from all the sexual activity I did to myself. Everything turns black as I slowly doze off to sleep.

Arisa's POV: 

"Kasumi, I'm home!" I said from a distance. No reply. Hmm that's odd, i'm sure Kasumi would be running towards me by now. I walk to the bedroom, seeing Kasumi collapsed. I wonder what's up with her. I get on the bed to take a closer look and place my hand on her forehead. She doesn't seem to have a fever or anything but, I can see that her pajama pants and underwear aren't on.

"Ah, Arisa, it feels so good inside you~" Kasumi is moaning softly. She must be having a weird dream as I can see her rod pointing up. I blush and sigh at the same time. Was she in heat or something? Kasumi may be an idiot but, she is my idiot, even if I would never say that to her. I still feel a bit weird just to kiss her at the moment but, she's sleeping. I lean in to give her a little kiss. Once I kissed her, this happened..

"Mmn!~" I get pulled closer by Kasumi like the last time but, different in a way.

"Mm~" Kasumi moans. 

"K-Kasumi, were you awake?" I stutter, as Kasumi starts taking my clothes off.

"No, but you woke me up just now, mn~" Kasumi holds me as she kisses me more. She begins to take my bottom clothes off the more we kiss. We start french kissing, our tongues fighting for dominance. As time went on, Kasumi was slowly giving in.

"Nn, Arisa~" Kasumi gives in. I see her boner still up and ready, not like I want to do something about it or anything. After a lot of thinking I let her dick be in between my breasts. 

"Arisa~" Kasumi drools from the pleasure. I squish Kasumi's dick more and after a while, I lick the tip of it. She moans louder and even covers her face. Her reactions are so cute. Just seeing her feel good makes me feel good. I move my head to suck on her boner. She seems pretty heated up judging by her moans.  
"Arisa, i'm gonna cum!~" Kasumi gasps and yells. I stop what I'm doing and do something I never thought I would be doing. 

"You aren't done yet, Kasumi." I say as I blush, remembering the times Kasumi would mess with me.

"Arisa, I want to cum!" She whines, moving around as well.

"Shut up, you idiot.." I blush as I position my private with her erection. I slowly push down and move around for a few moments before moving up and down repeatedly.

"Gah!~" Kasumi moves around more, she places her hands on my hips and pushes her bottoms up.

"Ahh, Kasumi~" I moan and drool. This feels so amazing, I thought to myself but, I'd never say that to her face..

Kasumi's POV (again):

"Arisaaaa!~" I push upwards harder and faster, leaking a bit.

"Hahh.." Arisa pants and releases some of her own juices. I might not be able to hold any longer. I move myself up to Arisa and hold her, giving her a love bite or two before kissing her desperately with tongue as I penetrate her. She holds onto my shoulders. 

"Mmnnn!~" Arisa moans and swirls her tongue with mine. We cummed at the same time as time went on. It feels so much better to do sex with Arisa than by myself, I thought at the moment.

"Arisa, I love you~" I say. 

She scolded me in the morning for leaving a couple of marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the ship KasuAri, I hope to become a much better writer later on the years.


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train is crowded.

Arisa's POV:

"Kasumi, we are gonna be late if we don't hurry!" I yell.

"Ehh, wait for me Arisa!~ Kasumi replies.

"Jeez.." I mutter and sigh. It sure feels like Kasumi is some kind of cat/dog I have to take care of.

"I'm ready!" Kasumi approaches me.

"Let's go then." I say, before taking us to the train after about 30 minutes.

"Arisa, it looks kinda cramped in there" Kasumi frowns.

"We will just have to be careful then." I say before grabbing her hand and entering the crowded train. The train was crowded indeed, I almost lost Kasumi but, Kasumi just brought me close to her so, the wave of people don't drag us apart. But Kasumi was close, maybe a bit too close to do some naughty things, it was a crowded train after all. The train doors were closing as the train had reached the max amount of people. If only if we had got here a bit earlier we wouldn't have to-

"Nn~" Kasumi softly moans as her cock is poking my butt.

"K-Kasumi?" I blush a bit and turn my head around to face her.

"S-Sorry Arisa, it's just so crowded that our bodies are touching each other.." She speaks quietly and I can see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"O-Oh, well don't do anything stupid!" I Say to her before turning back around. I just sigh and think about where we are heading. 

"Arisa~" Kasumi whispers to my ear.

"Kasumi, s-stop that~" I whisper, my ears are very sensitive. I was about to turn my head and face her again but I felt something wet make contact with my ear. 

"You don't mind, right Arisa?~ Kasumi whispers more and even licks my ear a bit, making me pant a little. This isn't good but, it feels right..

"C-Cut it out Kasumi, we are in public.." I reply, blushing harder. And of course, Kasumi doesn't listen to me.

"Arisa, just a little, I can't help it, you did this to me..." Kasumi spoke. She presses against me a bit rough and slow, hugging me closely as people aren't paying attention. She even continues to tease my ear.

"Mmf-" I cover my mouth with one of my hands from preventing any weird noises or stares from people. I squirm a bit, accidentally creating more pleasure to myself. Crap, how do people not notice this! Not like that's bad for me but, I need to stop her, how do I get her to stop before people start noticing!?!?

After a few minutes, the train stopped at me and Kasumi's destination. I was saved from the train from any embarrassing moments to happen if I was still in there with Kasumi. However, we didn't end up going to our destination completely because Kasumi took me by the hand and made me run with her to this high building that had the label "hotel".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> :D


	4. Arisa in heat!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa locked herself inside a room.

Kasumi's POV:

"Arisaaaaa!~" I say before rushing to hug my wife.

"Kasumi, I just got back let me rest a bit." She says before heading to the room and closing it, making sure it's locked.

"Hm." I thought. She left so quickly and closed the door on me. Well, something must be up with her. I walk to the door and knock.

"Kasumi I'm a bit busy at the moment, I'll open the door when I'm finished with some work." She says from the other side of the door. 

"Huh, okay then." I say before going back into the living room and sitting down on the couch to watch tv. I wonder what's been making her so busy. It's not like her to shut the door. Oh well, she's a busy woman most of the time. I was gonna go to the kitchen to get something until one of my ears picked up some faint noises. I walk slowly to the room Arisa is in. I think for a moment, that's the bedroom, the faint noises must be-

"Ah, Kasumi, I want more~" Arisa moans softly from the other side. My eye's beam with energy. Arisa is thinking about me! I thought to myself. I immediately go to the bathroom to get something to open the bedroom door. 

"Don't worry Arisa, I can help you on this." I whisper, being a little bit excited. My erection begins to show up. I open the door slowly and take a peek. Yeah, she was there, on the bed masturbating, her clothes were off of her already, which makes it easier for me to make a move. She was holding her phone, maybe looking at a picture of me. I stroke my private gently, in anticipation. I really wanna do something. Just as I was getting turned on, the door made a noise and Arisa faced the door. 

"H-Huh, Kasumi what are you-" She begins to speak and tries to hide her phone frantically until I rush through the door, throwing the item to open the door on the table quickly and then getting on the bed.

"Mind telling me what's been with you lately?" I ask, giving her a grin.

"W-Why should I tell you, you shouldn't open a door like that, idiot!" She gets embarrassed and tries to cover her face and her body.

"Arisa, don't you want to do something with me???" I question her, making her beet red.

"Ugh!" Is all that comes from her voice before she pulls on the collar of my shirt.

"Mmf!~" is the noise that comes out of me. She took me by surprise that a bulge forms in my pants, I can feel my embarrassment showing a bit as well.

"Mmm~" Arisa moans a bit as she kisses me deeply, causing me to get aroused more. Arisa pulls my pants and underwear off, waiting for me to be inside her.

"Hahh~" I pull away from the kiss to breathe. One of my hands decide to tease one of Arisa's breasts with my fingers.

"Kasumi~" she moans softly as I then suck on her nipple causing her to moan more. I only tease her for a bit as I can feel myself not being able to control the beast any longer. 

"Mnn~" I stop sucking her nipple to kiss her with tongue and slowly push my cock inside her. 

"Nn!~" she moans in the kiss as I can feel her walls getting tight around my cock. I leak a little inside. I begin to thrust my hips slowly and then eventually increasing the speed. All sorts of noises are filled in the room with just me and Arisa.

"Arisa!~" I moan out loud as I start cumming inside her. She also ends up having an orgasm. I pull out of her private, laying down on the bed next to her.  
"I think we are done for toda-" 

"No, not yet!" Arisa gets on top of me and flicks my cock, causing it get hard again. 

"A-Arisa!?" I sound surprised, I was pretty sure she would be taking a nap with me however, she seems more ready to have sex than anything else.

"Hah~" Arisa lowers herself, starting to ride my cock.

"Arisa!~" I hold on her hips as we begin round 2. Who would have thought Arisa can be in heat most of the time..


	5. Messy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

"Mmn, Arisa~" Kasumi kissed Arisa hard. They were in the bedroom, having a little fun with each other. Kasumi put her cock into Arisa, only to find herself thrusting pretty rough after the blow job Arisa gave her. Kasumi used Arisa's breasts as hand rails to keep her thrusting steady.

"Nnn, Kasumi!~" Arisa lets out her moans, making the room more erotic. The way Kasumi thrusted into Arisa created slapping noises that can be heard if someone dared to enter.

"Arisa~" Kasumi groaned and thrusted deeper. Arisa wrapped her legs around Kasumi as they fucked. When Arisa wrapped her legs onto Kasumi, it made her desperate. Both were starting to let out some of their juices.

"Kasumi! I'm gonna-" before Arisa could finish her sentence, both of them released their fluids. The two moaned loudly and gave each other a passionate kiss before repeating the same action they had just done. They came for the second time, not having enough of the pleasure they decided to change things up a bit. Arisa took a blindfold from the table next to them, to cover the futa's eyes as she then straddled Kasumi, only to begin riding on Kasumi's dick.

"A-Arisa!~" Kasumi was surprised and moaned a bit. The pleasure stimulated them as they continued. Arisa moved up and down harder and faster causing her boobs to bounce a lot.

"Urgh!~" Arisa grunted a bit, her face was flustered than ever.

"Arisa, I wanna see you, hng!~" Kasumi groaned and gritted her teeth a bit as she felt Arisa's walls getting tighter than before. She even heard Arisa's boobs bouncing which made her even more turned on than before. Kasumi found Arisa's hips and placed her hands on them, she thrusted upwards in rhythm everytime Arisa would move downwards, this created an insane amount of pleasure for the two.

"Hahh, I don't think I can hold any longer~" Arisa drooled.

"It feels good!~" Kasumi moaned and without wasting a second cummed inside Arisa as Arisa herself, released her own fluids. Arisa would definitely be continuing her pills after this. Arisa collapsed next to Kasumi, giving her a little kiss on the cheek and taking the blindfold off the futa.

"Are you satisfied Kasumi?" Arisa asked the futa, laying next to her while panting.

"I think I am." Kasumi replied, panting a bit. Kasumi actually wanted a bit more, she just didn't want to pressure the girl but, Arisa knew her wife wanted more so, she turned her back at her hoping it would signal her. Kasumi turned her body towards Arisa, not knowing Arisa left her body for her, she blushed hard and her erection sprung up again.

"What are you waiting for, please me as you wish.." Arisa softly said and turned her head to face Kasumi a little. Kasumi could see Arisa's ears were red including her face. Kasumi couldn't help but scooch closer to Arisa, putting her cock inside for the last round. She was indeed rubbing against her wife from the back.

"Arisa, nn, it feels very good inside you~" Kasumi closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure during each push. She brought her hand to Arisa's boobs to tease them. The two knew this would be a long day until, the doorbell rang. 

"Kasumi, are you home, I have some bread for you and you left the door open!" It was Sāya's voice and the two lovebirds can hear her footsteps coming closer. Kasumi and Arisa looked at each other with panic.


End file.
